


Seven, Don't Eat So Much

by Carsinning



Series: Short Story Collection [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carsinning/pseuds/Carsinning
Summary: Yoosung is baffled by the amount of fries Seven can eat





	Seven, Don't Eat So Much

_"How can you put so many French fries in your mouth?!"_ Yoosung exclaimed, his jaw hanging open in utter surprise after watching Seven shove at least half a large order of McDonald's fries in his mouth.

Seven just laughed through chewing on his food, typing away on the keyboard as he worked. After he finally swallowed, he took a moment to turn back to Yoosung, who was sitting at one of his other computer setups, playing LOLOL "You see, young one, being an agent means work alllll the time" he started off, emphasizing the word 'all' and dragging it out for effect "So.. you have to eat on the go and fast so you don't get distracted but still stay healthy!" He explained 

Yoosung just rolled his eyes and continued to play his games "I don't even want to know how you eat the rest of your normal food" he told him, grabbing a hamburger out of the back. Seven reaches over and snatches it from him in a quick motion, undoing the wrapper and shoving it in his face "Like this" he managed to get out while chewing, getting the contents of the burger all over himself.

"Hey! My burger..." Yoosung sighed and moved his fries to the other side of the computer so the redhead couldn't take anymore, sticking his tongue out while doing so. At least Seven was eating a better meal than usual.


End file.
